Miraculous: Tales of Lovebug and Jalousie Noir
by Pittooey
Summary: A girl who is still learning French moves to Paris, France. She starts school with Adrien and Marinette, and they both instantly get feelings for her. Adrien thinks she's beautiful, but Marinette thinks she's taking Adrien away from her. Somehow, Nathan gets pulled into the mix as a well.
1. Chapter 1

"Gotta run, Mom! I'm going to be late!" I shouted as I ran out the door, slinging my bag onto my back. It was the start of a new school year, and not just at a new school. But in an entirely new country - Paris, France. New roads, new school, new everything, new people, new everything.

I slowed down as I got closer to the building and pulled a hair tie out of my backpack. I pulled my fuchsia-dyed hair back into a ponytail, revealing more of my fair skin. I got butterflies all of a sudden, seeing all of the people hanging outside at the school. They were speaking a language I was still learning. I walked in the front door and straight to the main office. I went up to the secretary's desk and stood there awkwardly until she noticed me. "Bonjour, Madame." I stuttered as I tried to speak in my best French. "Je m'appelle Zoella." Luckily, even with my stuttering, she understood me and handed me my schedule. She told me where my first class was and I headed towards it.

When I got there, most people were already in their seats or talking to their friends - I guess every school in every country has their own cliche groups. I felt eyes on me as I talked to the teacher. In my peripheral, I saw a blonde girl in the front row painting her nails and glaring at me. She must have been the school bully. The teacher pointed me towards the only open seat, one in the middle of the row and on the far left, next to a red-haired boy, who introduced himself as Nathan. I smiled at him and introduced myself.

I looked towards the front of the class and saw a blonde haired boy with green eyes looking at me. As soon as my gray eyes locked with his green ones, he blushed lightly and looked away. The girl behind him looked at what he was looking at, and as soon as she saw he was looking at me, her face fell. I guess she had a crush on blondie.

As class started, the teacher handed out worksheets, entirely in French of course. Lucky for me, Nathan was kinda fluent in English so he really helped me out. As the bell rang, I looked over my schedule. Before he was able to leave, I asked Nathan to point me in the direction of the gym. Turned out he had gym too, so he was able to walk me there. As I packed up, I saw the blonde kid staring at me again. I guess Nathan saw him staring too, because he told me his name.  
"That's Adrien Agreste. His dad is, like, super rich. He's the hottest kid in school, and has a lot of girls chasing after him. Even Marinette." He sighed and looked down when he mentioned Marinette. I asked him who she was. "You know that blue haired girl with the pigtails who was sitting in front of him?" I thought back to the girl whose face fell when she saw me and I nodded. "That's Marinette. She's really pretty. But it seems like Adrien has already taken a liking to you. Well, here we are." Nathan pointed me towards the girls' locker room. "I'll see ya in there." He laughed a bit before going into the boy's locker room. I was smiled as I entered the locker room, glad I already found someone who was nice AND understood and spoke English.


	2. Chapter 2

As the day ended, Nathan and I walked to the sidewalk outside of the school together. Sadly, it looked like we lived in opposite directions so we couldn't walk home together. We said our goodbyes and I thanked him for being so nice to me. He smiled and hugged me before leaving. I put on some music and started walking home. I didn't get 15 steps before I heard someone calling my name. I turned and took out my earbuds, and came face to face with Adrien Agreste.

"Your name _is_ Zoella, right?" He said in perfect English as smiled at me and he caught his breath. Behind him, I saw people staring at us and pointing, which just happened to include the blonde girl from class, Marinette, and the people they were sitting next to in class. I nodded and tried to ignore the people behind him. I shrugged my bag back onto my shoulder and told him he could just called me Zoe. "I'm Adrien. You don't mind if we walk home together, do you? I live in this direction too, and I thought you might enjoy some company." I agreed and we started walking.

As we walked, he asked me some questions, like where did I move from, how old I was, and even helped me with my French a bit. We eventually reached his house, which was a mansion. Nathan wasn't lying when he said that the Agrestes were rich. He apologized that he couldn't invite me in, apparently his father was strict on having friends over. I shrugged and said it was okay, I had enough for one day already. We waved goodbye and I continued on to my house.

When I got home, I went straight to my room to relax. I was tired out from meeting a bunch of people today and speaking French a lot. I wasn't used to speaking so much French in one go, but I guess I'll get used to it. My mom came up and asked me how my day went. I told her it went well, and I made a couple of new friends. She was glad to hear it and left me alone to relax.

The next day, I got to school before most other people. I walked into the nearly empty classroom and saw the blonde girl from yesterday there with another girl. She walked up to me as I was putting my stuff down. "Stay away from Adrien." She hissed at me. I told her that I couldn't help it if he wanted to talk to me. I wasn't going to initiate conversation with anyone yet. She huffed and walked away just as, speak of the devil, Adrien walked in. His face lit up when he saw me and I waved.

He came up to me, but was soon blocked by the blonde. He shook her off and walked away from her. "Hey." He smiled at me. He must've seen that I was looking at the girl behind him and turned his head towards her. "That's Chloe. Ignore her, she's a total jerk." He turned back to me and sighed. "Anyway, welcome back! Um, if you want to and if you're free, do you want to hang out this afternoon? I asked my dad if I could invite the new kid over, and he said yes. Seeing as you are the new kid…" He trailed off, scratching his head and looking down. I said I'd check with my parents and let him know if I could. "All right! I'll talk to you later, kay?" He said as the bell rang and everyone else came in and sat down in their seats. Nathan greeted me and sat down just as class started.


	3. Chapter 3

After class, I asked Nathan to wait for me for a moment as I pulled out my phone from my pocket. I quickly texted my mom asking her if I could hang out at a friend's house before re-pocketing it, grabbing my bag, and turned to Nathan. We walked out and I waved to Adrien as I passed by him. As Nathan and I reached the gym lockers, I felt my phone vibrate. Nathan and I went into our separate locker rooms and I took out my phone. I checked it, and saw that my mom asked me who it was. I replied with 'Adrien Agreste,' and wondered if my mom knew who the Agrestes were. I put my phone and bag in my locker and changed into my clothes.

In the gym, Nathan asked me who I was texting. I told him that Adrien had invited me over to his house and I was checking with my mom to see if it was okay. Nathan stared at me, shocked. I asked him what was wrong. "Well, Adrien almost never has people over to his house. His dad doesn't really like having people over." I asked why he would have that big of a house, then, if he didn't like having people over, and Nathan just shrugged.

At lunch time, I checked my phone again to see if my mom responded. She did, and she was freaking out. Apparently, she did know the Agreste family, and often wore their clothing line. She was very excited that I was becoming friendly with Adrien. 'It's an absolute YES! Go over!' She had texted. I chuckled as I sat down next to Nathan at the lunch table.

Adrien came over and sat across from me. "So? Did your mom respond yet?" I nodded and told him it was okay with her. He smiled. "Great! Um, I'm sorry if my dad or Natalie interrogates you while you're over. He does that with every new person that comes over." I said that it was okay and that I was fine with that. "Well, it's not just that. He can be a bit intimidating at times too, so just be warned." I nodded as I took another bite of my salad.

We laughed and joked for the rest of lunch, but we eventually had to go back to class. I walked back with Adrien and Nathan. The rest of the day see to pass by extremely slowly. Between classes, Adrien stole me away from Nathan to talk about what I wanted to do. I shrugged and told him that I didn't really know. Just hanging out was fine with me. Adrien smiled and said okay.

At the end of the day, Nathan, Adrien, and I walked out of the school together. Adrien and I waved to Nathan as we went our separate ways, and we walked to Adrien's house. As we walked up Adrien's walkway, a woman walked up to us. I thought it was his mom, but apparently not. "Hey, Natalie. This is Zoella, the new girl I was telling you and Father about." I smiled at Natalie, shook her hand, and told her to just call me Zoe.

"Nice to meet you, Zoe. Please, come inside. I was just running out to grab something for Mr. Agreste. Make yourself at home, and Adrien, you know the rules." Natalie said as she continued to walk off towards the car. Adrien sighed as she did so and lead me inside. He apologized for how formal everything and everyone was. I waved it off, being okay with it.


	4. Chapter 4

We went up to Adrien's room and he left the door open. He apologized, explaining it was a rule of his dad's. I reassured him for the billionth time that it was fine. He sat down on his bed and I joined him. He started up a game console and asked me if I wanted to play something. I agreed and he left me pick something out.

After a while of one game, we switched games and ended up sitting on the floor instead of the bed. I kept beating Adrien and complimented me on my gaming skills. I shrugged and explained to him that I had a lot of free time at my old house, so I played games a lot. Eventually, Natalie came home and came up to check on us. She thanked Adrien for following the rules and keeping the door open.\

Once she left and we heard her go downstairs, Adrien smiled at me and drew closer. He brushed my cheek. "Y'know, you're really pretty, Zoe." I smiled back at him and thanked him, a bit confused. "Do you want to, um, maybe go on a date sometime?" He asked, blushing a bit and biting his lip. I blushed as well and felt my heart pumping. I agreed, and his face lit up. "Great! Um...are you free this weekend?" He gently put his arm behind me as I nodded and we made plans.

As time went on, I kept beating him at the games we played and it got late. I stood up and stretched as Adrien did so beside me. "Hey, it was really fun to hang out with you." He smiled as he walked me to the front door. "Do you want me to walk you home?" I shrugged, saying it didn't matter. He decided to walk me home anyway.

We reached my house in a matter of minutes. He turned to me as I reached into my bag to grab my keys. As I did so, I checked the time - midnight. I was glad it was a Friday, as my parents would be less likely to be mad at me for getting home so late. I turned to Adrien as I finally dug my keys out. "Alright...well, I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked and I nodded. We stood there awkwardly for a moment before we said our goodbyes and he walked off. I called out to him to text me when he got home.

I entered my house as quietly as I could and snuck up to my bedroom. I brushed my teeth and curled up underneath my sheets. I smiled as I thought over how much fun I had with Adrien. I couldn't believe that someone that rich and cute asked me out. I ran my hands through my fuchsia hair and closed my eyes.

I thought of a boy back in the US as I fell asleep. Nikolai...I wondered how he'd take the news of me finding someone else so quickly. I mean, I had only broken up with Niko about a week before I left for Paris. It's been a month, I told myself. He probably found someone else too. I decided to see how the date with Adrien went before telling him.

Niko's my best friend, and we dated for 2 years before my dad had to move for business reasons. We still texted, but I just couldn't handle being in a long distance relationship. I needed someone in person. I needed to hug them, to be able to kiss them, and not just laugh and talk and see them over a screen. Don't get me wrong, I love Niko... _loved_ Niko, but I need someone here, and Adrien was here, not over the seas.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, I tried to pick out the clothes I was going to wear. I wanted to wear something nice, seeing as it was a date, but at the same time, it was Adrien, so I wanted to wear something casual. I looked at the weather and decided it was warm enough for a sundress.

About an hour later, I heard my doorbell ring and went to answer it. I opened the door to see Adrien also in something that was casually formal - a red polo shirt and khaki pants. His green eyes widened slightly when he saw me. "Wow…" He said, smiling and taking my hand. "You look… just wow…" Was all he could muster out. I smiled, telling him he looked great, too.

As we walked side by side, I asked him where he wanted to go and he shrugged. "Honestly, it's up to you. I've seen enough of this city to last me a lifetime." He smiled at me, trying to crack a joke. I retaliated with not knowing much about the city, except for the Eiffel Tower. So it was entirely up to him, he knew all the good spots in Paris. He chuckled and, taking my hand, led me to a place that he called his 'secret spot.'

"I love it here. Not many people know about this place, so I'm usually here alone." He told me as we snuck into the woods. The place was close to the edge of the woods, so we could hear cars and people and just the general sounds of city life. But it was far out enough, also, so it was quiet enough for a peaceful day.

I let out a small gasp as we entered a small clearing. The sun shone just right through the tree leaves so that there was warmth but it was also shady enough for the summer. The grass was soft beneath my sandals and the flowers tickled my toes. I looked next to me for Adrien, but looked behind me when I realised he wasn't beside me. He stood at the edge of the clearing and, as I stopped in the middle, he walked towards me.

"I hoped you'd say you didn't care where we went, but I wanted to give you the choice anyway. This place reminds me of you, and I wanted to show you it." Adrien murmured as he reached me, his green eyes shining in the sunlight. I asked him how it reminded him of me and he cupped my cheek. "Because it's beautiful, almost as beautiful as you." I blushed and closed my eyes as he leaned his face closer to mine.

The squawk of a bird made us both jump as we heard someone behind us. We looked to see who it was - Nathan. As our eyes connected, I could just feel the hurt radiating off of him. I don't think he meant to, but he dropped his pad and pencil and, trying to hide his tears, turned away from us. I didn't know how he left because I closed my eyes and turned away from Adrien.

I sat on a nearby rock, suddenly feeling upset and guilty. I looked up to see Adrien walking towards me, scratching the back of his head. He sat next to me, handing me Nathan's book. I glanced at Adrien before putting the book next to me. I felt his arm wrap around me. I leaned up against him. "Don't be upset. Give him his sketchpad back to him on Monday and talk to him." I nodded and sighed, knowing I was probably going to have to choose between Adrien and Nathan. That was something I wasn't looking forward to - they both were my first friends here.


	6. Chapter 6

At the end of the day, I felt much better after being with Adrien. He again walked me home, Nathan's sketchpad in my hand. Standing outside of my door, Adrien scratched his head again. "I'll see you Monday?" I nodded. "I hope things are alright." He glanced at the sketchpad in my hands. I agreed with him, looking at the book, then back at Adrien.

Before I knew it, his soft lips were against mine. I didn't even have a chance to close my eyes before the kiss was done. I stared at Adrien, mouth agape and a bit dumbstruck. He smiled at me before walking off to his own home. I smiled as I watched him walk away. I covered my hand with my mouth as I entered my house and went to my room. I sighed, flopping down on my bed. My first kiss in Paris, my first date in Paris. Sure, I went out on dates with Niko and kissed him, but...this was in Paris. With Adrien Agreste.

I heard something crash to the floor as I stared at my ceiling, lost in remembering the feeling of Adrien's lips against mine. I shot up and looked down, remembering Nathan and his sketchpad. It had landed open on one of his more recent drawings. I picked up the notebook and looked at it. It was a small thing, but it was very detailed. As I studied the drawing, I realized it was me and Nathan, kissing under a tree.

My heart dropped as I realized that Nathan liked me. We barely understood each other, barely knew each other, but he liked me in a special kind of way. I guess it was the same with Adrien and me, we barely knew each other. But I knew him better than Nathan. I was with Adrien more.

I sighed and closed the sketchpad. I was tempted to look through it more, but I didn't want to invade his privacy. He didn't need to get more hurt than he already was. I stood up and put the pad onto my desk, next to some of my school supplies so I wouldn't forget it. I turned on my computer and started chatting with some of my old friends. I smirked as I saw a chat window open from Niko. I thought back to my day with Adrien and was debating whether to tell Niko or not when he beat me to it.

Nikoboiz47: So I met this new girl from my art class today…

You: Rly? Is she pretty?

Nikoboiz47: Yeah, not as pretty as u tho

You: Ask her out

Nikoboiz47: I want to but idk if it's cool with you tho

You: Of course it is, I met a boy myself soooo

Nikoboiz47: O...is he treating you right?

You: So far….

Nikoboiz47: Aight...ttyl

You: Ttyl

I sighed as I logged out and headed to bed. I didn't know if he lied about this girl to make me jealous. But if he wasn't lying, I was glad that we both had found someone new for ourselves.


	7. Chapter 7

Sunday. I woke up to about 15 texts. All from Nathan. Over and over, apologizing for what happened the day before. Over and over asking if I had his sketchpad. They started growing impatient when I finally wrote back.

I apologized for writing back so late. For what happened yesterday, for not realizing sooner he liked me in that way. Yes, I did have his sketchpad. I asked him if he wanted me to bring it in tomorrow, or if he wanted to stop by today to pick it up and talk about it. He said he'd preferred me to bring in it tomorrow and that he wanted to talk about at lunch, he just needed a day to think things through. I agreed.

Just as I was about to text Adrien to say I thought things were going to be okay, there was a crash at my window. I looked up in surprise and saw a girl with blue hair in pigtails with a red suit and mask, both spotted with black spots. She seemed angry at me, but I had no idea who she was.

"Are you Zoe?" I nodded, wondering how she not only knew me, but knew my nickname and where I lived. "My name is Ladybug. I've been told to tell you to back. Off. Of. Adrien." What got me even more confused was how she knew I was sort of with Adrien. I inquired how she knew so much about me, and why I should stay off of Adrien. I flinched as her yo-yo came dangerously close to whacking me in the face. "I have my ways." She growled before hopping back out my window. I went to the window and saw her running off after a perfect landing.

I texted Adrien what happened with my heart pounding. He replied saying that that was Ladybug, one half of a superhero duo in Paris. The other half was, according to Adrien, a handsome young man clad in black named Chat Noir. I inquired to if she was supposed to be helping people, why was she so angry at me? Why did she want me to stay away from him?

He wasn't quite sure, but he did say I was lucky to have met her, and that he wouldn't let her to keep us apart. I thanked him before changing the subject to Nathan. I told him that Nathan texted me first and wanted to talk to him tomorrow. Adrien was ecstatic, he was just as hopeful as ever that things would turn out okay for me and Nathan. I smiled, knowing I had found a great boy in just the first few weeks I was in Paris. I texted Adrien back stating that I personally hoping that things would work out between us as well. He agreed.

I curled up on my bed with my school supplies, smiling as I thought about the day before. It had been a perfect day with an even better ending. I could still feel the faint linger of Adrien's lips on mine for the briefest of seconds if I thought really hard. As I finished up my homework, I realized I had wasted the whole day talking to Nathan and Adrien. I grabbed a quick bite to eat and went back to bed. I pulled the sheets up and fell asleep in pure happiness.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, I woke up to my alarm. I yawned and grabbed my phone to check it. Three texts, one from Nathan and two from Adrien. Nathan's read 'don't forget my sketchpad!' Adrien's were the typical 'good morning beautiful' and 'goodnight love' texts. I smiled at both of his texts and placed Nathan's sketchpad into my bag.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed to Adrien's house to wait for him. As I got there, I found him to already be waiting for me on his front steps. I waved to him as he came up to me. "Has Nathan texted you today?" I nodded, saying that he reminded me to bring his sketchpad. Adrien silently nodded as he took my hand and we walked to school. "Where did you move from, again?" He asked, looking at me and scrunching his forehead. "I forgot." I laughed and reminded him that I was from Ohio. "Oh yeah!" He laughed as well.

As we got to school and entered our class, I saw Nathan already sitting at our table. I smiled and waved at him as I went to sit next to him. I pulled his sketchpad out of my bag and handed it to him, apologizing to him again about what had happened. "It's okay," Nathan shrugged. "As...as long as you're fine with how I feel about you and that we can still be friends…" I brushed my hair back out of my face and sat down. I replied with saying that we definitely still could be friends. I was okay with how he felt about me, as long as he was okay with Adrien and me. He nodded, saying he was.

Throughout class, although Nathan and I did not talk as much, we still joked around with each other. I glanced towards the front of the room and saw Marinette glaring at me when I realized...I knew those pigtails from somewhere. I thought back to yesterday when I met Ladybug. She had the same style of hair, same color as well. My gut dropped when I realized something else...Marinette was Ladybug. It made sense. Marinette seemed to like Adrien in the same way that I do, she has the same hair as Ladybug, same body structure as Ladybug, and now, after she probably saw me holding hands with Adrien, was glaring at me.

Nathan must've noticed that something was wrong. "Zoe? Hey, Zoe!" I jumped as I finally heard him calling my name. I turned to him and noticed he was standing up and people were packing up. "Are you okay? Class is over…" I nodded, standing up and grabbing my bag. I told him that I was fine and that I'd see him in a few at gym, I had to talk to Adrien. "O-okay…" He stammered as I practically ran to the front of the classroom to Adrien. I whispered to him that I wanted to talk to him outside for a moment as I felt someone purposefully push past me. I glanced over and saw blue pigtails just leaving the classroom.

Adrien agreed and pulled me outside, into a more secluded part of the hallway. "What's up?" He asked once he made sure that no one else was around. I told him that I thought Marinette was Ladybug, also giving him my reasoning for it. He stared at me incredulously. He thought about it for a few seconds. "Y'know, it kind of makes sense. You're right, they do look very similar. Especially with the hair." I nodded as he said this. I was glad he thought this as well.


	9. Chapter 9

At lunch, Adrien and I went to the same spot in the woods that we had on our first date. He took my hand and led me to the rock. I sat down and watched him pace back and forth. "I guess. I'm…" He sighed and shook his head after I asked him if everything was okay. I patted the spot on the rock next to me and he sat down. "There's something I need to tell you." My heart sank. "But I don't...don't know how to tell you." I told him that since he already brought it up, he could just tell me now. He nodded.

"Do you remember...when you met Ladybug and she was angry at you…" I nodded, remembering how he told me about another hero, Chat Noir, when I brought it up with him. "Then I guess you remember me mentioning Chat Noir?" He continued when I said yes. "I'm...I'm Chat Noir." I raised my eyebrow at him when he finally sighed out his words. He knew I didn't believe him when a little black bug poked out of his shirt.

"Adrien! Are you…" He looked at me and noticed me staring. "Oh..well hello, there. I'm Plagg, Adrien's kwami." I was about to ask what a kwami was when Plagg started sniffing me. "Do you have any Camembert on you?" He asked as I looked to Adrien for answers.

Adrien laughed. "Plagg really likes Camembert. He...holds the power to transform me into Chat Noir." Adrien looked down and played with his silver ring. "Plagg, do you mind if we show Zoe? I want her to know that Ladybug isn't going to hurt her and that she can trust me." He said, looking up as Plagg stopped on my shoulder and looked at him. I looked at Adrien as well, watching his eyes. I murmured softly that I trusted him, but he shook his head. "No, I know. But I want you to see, as well. Please, for me, so that I know that you're not just saying that." I nodded as Plagg flew over to Adrien.

As Plagg and Adrien went through their transformation process into Chat Noir, I stared in wonder. In a matter of seconds, before me was Chat Noir, clad in a skin-tight black suit, black cat ears, and messy blonde hair. I could still see my Adrien in there. He knelt down before me and put his hands on my shoulders. "See? I told you I'm Chat Noir." I rolled my eyes and laughed, hugging him. I told him that he didn't have to prove it to me. "But I wanted to." He kissed my lips. He looked at his phone. "We should get back to school, it's almost class time." I nodded and stood up.

After he transformed back into my Adrien, he murmured in my ear to not have me seen with Chat. I nodded as we headed back to school. We stopped by a store real quick to grab some Camembert for a hungry kwami. We got back to class just as the bell rang. We looked at each other and laughed before dashing to our seats.


	10. Chapter 10

Class continued as usual, and the day eventually ended. As I grabbed my bag, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I looked behind me, and there was Marinette. "Can I talk to you?" She asked, and I nodded, a bit hesitant. I followed her out the door and outside. I asked her what was wrong. "I told you this once already. Stay away from Adrien! He's mine!" She growled before running to meet up with Alya. She had just confirmed in my mind that she was Ladybug. I shook my head and turned to walk home before Nathan caught up with me.

"Hey, can we hang out Saturday afternoon?" He asked me, a bit nervous. I laughed and agreed, waving goodbye as he perked up and left. I headed home as well, waiting for Adrien before leaving campus.

As we reached Adrien's door, he went to kiss me goodbye. I stopped him, saying to him I needed to tell him something. "What's up?" He asked as Plagg poked his head out of Adrien's shirt. I took a deep breath before telling him that Marinette confronted me again today about being with him. He nodded as I told him exactly what she said. He wrapped me in his arms and hugged me tightly. "Remember what I told you today - I'll always protect you." He whispered before pulling away and kissed me hard on the lips. "I love you." He said against my lips. I repeated those words back to him, clutching at his shirt.

I pulled away after a few moments and looked into Adrien's green eyes. "Go home, get some rest." He told me, and I nodded. He kissed my cheek one last time before unlocking his door and entering his home. I turned and left, walking the rest of the way to my own home.

I immediately went to my room once I got home. I went to my desk and got out all my homework. I managed to to get half of my math done before I got distracted. I kept thinking about what Marinette had said to me. Debating whether or not to tell my parents about this, I slumped in my seat. Sighing, I opened up the blinking chat window at the bottom of my laptop screen. It was Niko. He asked me how I was doing, especially with the boy I had told him about.

I had almost forgotten that I told Niko about Adrien. Smirking to myself, I told Niko about Adrien. Then I asked him about that girl in his art class. It took a few minutes for him to respond, but when he did, he admitted that he had made her up to make me feel jealous. I sighed, knowing that I should have guessed Niko hadn't moved on so soon.

Out of nowhere, Niko then told me that he and his family were coming to France for a vacation. With my heart not only sinking but thudding as it went down, I realized what this meant. Three different boys liked me, and two girls hated me. Well, this mean that shit was going to go down when Niko got here.

I asked him why he chose France. Of course, he responded because I now lived here. I groaned and slammed my head on the desk. As I lifted my head back up, I logged out of my laptop and tried to go back to my homework to get my mind off of the impending shit storm.


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT - RAPE INCLUDED**

I arrived at Nathan's Saturday and took a deep breath before knocking on his door. I played with the moon pendant on my necklace as his mother opened the door. I looked up and smiled, introducing myself. "Yes, Nathan told me you'd be coming over. It's so nice to meet you." She smiled and let me in. She pointed me in the direction of Nathan's room and called to him that I was here. I thanked her, heading to his room.

I knocked on his door before heading in. Nathan looked up and smiled, taking his earbuds out. "Hey! Sorry, I guess I didn't hear the doorbell." He said and stood up, walking up to me. I shrugged, greeting him and assuring him it was fine. "So...you wanna play some video games?" I nodded as he led me to another room with a couple of older consoles. He chose one of his favorite games and put it in.

He sat on his bed and motioned for me to sit next to him. I did so and we got to playing. He showed me how to play and I managed to kick his ass somehow. His mom came up after two hours to tell us that she was going to run some errands and to make sure we were okay. We were and she headed off.

As soon as we heard the car pull out of the driveaway, Nathan had my arms pinned down to his bed and his mouth on mine. He was fully on top of me and I struggled to get out from underneath his. However, his grip on me was tight - I wasn't getting out anytime soon.

Suddenly, both of my small wrists were in one of his hands. His other hand was down my pants. I struggled even more, trying to get his hand out of there. Nathan wasn't having any of it. I tried to cry out but he forced his lips harder onto mine and reminded me against them that there was no one else there.

With the hand that was down my pants, he reached over to his night table and grabbed some duct tape. He managed to put a piece over my mouth. He struggled to take my shirt off, but he did so. I tried to kick him off of me as he licked me from my belly button up to my chest. He took one of my breasts in his mouth as he pushed my legs down and took off my pants.

Tears started to roll down my cheeks as he took his own pants off and forced himself inside of me. I gave up struggling at this point - the more I struggled the more painful it was going to be for me. He finished on me and slid off of me, panting. Nathan zipped up his pants and threw my clothes at me. "Get dressed and get out of here, bitch."

I quickly put my clothes back on and ran out of his house, crying. I didn't know where to go - I certainly couldn't go home. I couldn't go to Adrien either. It didn't feel right - I needed to be on my own for a while, think through what just happened.

I ran to the meadow that Adrien took me to on our first date and cried on the rock.


	12. Update on why there's no updates

Hey guys! I was recently asked when I'm going to update this story and instead of just privately replying to one person, I've decided to just make a post about it so everyone can read what's going on.

So, first off, I haven't updated because I haven't really gotten a lot of positive feedback on this story lately. I understand that not everyone will like my work - I've learned that in my 4+ years of writing and posting my stuff online. But when you barely get anything positive, it makes you not want to continue posting online. I'm still working on this piece, but for myself. If more people want me to update, I will. But this is my story, and I will write however I want. If you don't like how _I_ write _my_ fanfictions, then simply don't read them.

Second, I understand people want AdrienxMarinette. I ship them as well, but this is not what this fanfiction is about. Again, this is _my_ fanfiction. Don't like it? Go find another fanfic where it's AdrienxMarinette. Half the time I don't even know what's going to happen in my writing, but the more people that comment 'wHy ZoElLa!?1? aDrIeN iS sUpPoSeD tO bE wItH mArInEtTe!1' - the less inclined I'm going to be to write it.

I hope everyone understands, and if you have anymore questions or concerns, please message me directly instead of commenting. I'd rather had actual reviews in the space where there's supposed to be reviews, and things you want me to reply to in my inbox. I rarely reply to reviews.


End file.
